The development of new and more energy efficient illumination devices is one of the important technical challenges which society faces. Common technologies which are more energy efficient than traditional lighting solutions are often based on Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs). Currently, the reduced driving cost and improved performance of LEDs enable their use for general illumination. However, to reach widespread mass market proliferation it would be desirable to reduce manufacturing costs for lighting devices designed as retrofits for current lighting devices, such as incandescent bulbs and tube lighting. Retrofitable lighting devices using LEDs are currently available to the public, however the prices of such devices are larger than they are for traditional lighting devices, hence the general public might still be more inclined to buy a traditional lighting device. Further, since a lighting device using LEDs is inherently more complex than an ordinary lighting device, partly due to the driver electronics needed to convert grid electricity into a level for driving LEDs, it is hard to sort and recycle lighting devices using LEDs.
Thus there is a need to reduce the costs for lighting devices using LEDs to make them more available. Further it would also be desirable to make these devices easier to recycle.